This invention relates generally to a playground apparatus such as a sliding board. More specifically, this invention relates to an intermediate support for a playground sliding board, useful to reduce bending and flexing, a further objective of which is to provide additional playthings for children using the playground apparatus.
Playground apparatus, including sliding boards, are in general well known. Traditionally such sliding boards and other such apparatus were made of metal. It has now become more common to fabricate or mold such sliding boards or other playground apparatus from plastic or similar materials.
A disadvantage that may be encountered when playground apparatus such as sliding boards are fabricated from plastic or similar materials is that such material may tend to deform under the stress of ordinary usage in a playground environment. This deformation may be temporary or over time could become permanent. One reasons such apparatus fabricated from plastic or similar materials may tend to deform to a greater extent than more traditionally used metallic parts is that these newer materials tend to have a greater coefficient of elasticity. This tendency to flex and deform may grow more pronounced as the size of the slide increases.
This tendency of playground apparatus such as sliding boards to deform under normal usage may lead to various other problems, as is generally known. For example, periodic deformation may adversely affect stability of the playground apparatus. Also, constant deformation under such stress may tend to weaken the material composing the playground apparatus such as a sliding board, shortening its useful life. Also, joints of parts may be distended or stressed beyond their intended use. Weakening of the material from which the apparatus is fabricated or of the joints connecting parts of the apparatus may tend to implicate safety concerns.
One approach to preventing such deformation would be to provide additional material in the fabrication of the playground apparatus such as a sliding board. This approach would have the advantage of increasing rigidity and stability somewhat, but would result in increased cost of materials and increased weight. Any functional benefits of such an approach would only solve pre-existing problems that were impediments to the intended functionality of the product, but would not enhance the Ad product by providing new functionality. For these and other reasons this approach has not provided a satisfactory solution.
Another approach would be to provide additional ribbing or corrugation in the playground apparatus such as a sliding board. Such an approach might increase rigidity and stability somewhat, but would also increase the costs of material and the weight of the apparatus. Although the added expense and weight of material would not be as great as with a solid product, it would still be greater than in a product without such supplemental strengthening members. Also, additional ribbing may be more costly to design and fabricate. As with a solid piece, any functional benefits of such an approach would only solve preexisting problems that were impediments to intended functionality of the product, but would not enhance the product by providing new functionality. For these and other reasons, this approach has not provided a satisfactory solution.
A further disadvantage that may be encountered in a traditionally constructed playground apparatus such as a sliding board is that support members that may be used, for example, to support the upper end of the sliding board may have little padding or cushioning around the base of those supports. Because such a playground apparatus is typically used in a recreational environment for children it may occur on occasion that children would collide with such a support member.
A further aspect of a traditionally constructed playground apparatus such as a sliding board is that there may exist below the slide an area available for use that is not being used to full advantage. Such an area is particularly likely to be present in a larger sliding board at least about 6 feet tall or about 8 feet tall. Full utilization of this area may be particularly important in implementations where available space is at a premium, such as in an in-door playground in, for example, a restaurant.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned problems while providing a playground apparatus with enhanced functionality.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an intermediate support for a playground apparatus such as a sliding board to increase stability
It is a further objective of the present invention to enhance the rigidity and stability of an playground apparatus such as a sliding board by providing an intermediate support such as a post.
It is a further objective of the present invention to enhance the rigidity and stability of an playground apparatus such as a sliding board by providing an intermediate support such as a post between the ground and the sliding board, connecting to the sliding board at an attachment point midway down the length of the sliding board.
It is a further objective of the present invention to enhance the functionality of a playground apparatus such as a sliding board with a game or interactive game pieces.
It is a further objective of the present invention to enhance the functionality of a playground apparatus such as a sliding board by providing an intermediate support such as a post with a game or interactive game pieces disposed around the support member.
It is a further objective of the present invention to make use of otherwise unused space beneath a playground apparatus such as a sliding board by providing in that space a game or interactive game pieces.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide cushioning around a support member such as a post, so that any children colliding with such a support member in its also normal and intended use are less likely to suffer any injury.